


Смерть — дело одинокое

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, фоново осуждающий дух Каза Миллера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Хоронили Миллера порвали два Биг Босса.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Смерть — дело одинокое

**Author's Note:**

> На фоне можно рассмотреть столько пейрингов, сколько вы можете унести в руках

Парадный китель с медальной планкой и черная машина Кэмпбелла резко выбиваются из пейзажа. Местные жители разглядывают его, даже не скрываясь — еще бы, такое событие. Солид ругается про себя, обсуждать это теперь будут долго.

Он сам заехал в Тайонк за предметами первой необходимости — сигаретами и собачьим кормом — намереваясь сесть на хвост егерю, который как раз собирался в Твин Лейкс.

Встретить тут полковника он точно не хотел, и, заметь он его раньше, вышел бы через черный ход, чтобы не пересекаться. Теперь уже поздно, так что он, вздохнув, спускается с крыльца склада в его сторону.

Кэмпбелл жмет ему руку с преувеличенной радостью.

— Отличная погодка, — говорит он после приветствия.

— Полковник, — мрачно перебивает его Солид. — Что вам нужно?

— Ничего не нужно, — почти оскорбленно говорит Кэмпбелл. — Заехал проведать, как ты.

Дерьмово, вот как он. Чтобы это узнать, необязательно было ехать к черту на рога на Аляску, а быть хоть минимально осведомленным о том, что случилось на Шедоу Мозес. Раз уж этот пункт в случае Кэмпбелла можно вычеркнуть, значит, ему все-таки что-то нужно.

— У меня нет времени, — говорит Солид. — Чарли отъезжает в половину, больше никто не едет в Твин Лейкс до завтра.

— Я подкину, — радостно говорит Кэмпбелл.

Солид тоскливо смотрит на его машину. До Твин Лейкс пару часов езды, значит, то, что нужно полковнику, не уместится в короткий разговор. Кэмпбелл пытается помочь засунуть мешки с прикормом в багажник, но только мешается, пытаясь одновременно не испачкать китель — какого черта он в парадной форме? посреди сраного заповедника?

Дверца машины закрывается со щелчком, будто капкан.

Пару неловких заходов на общие темы они исчерпывают в первые десять минут — погода, собаки, бессмысленное уточнение про здоровье — и дальше едут молча. Солида тишина не смущает, но по полковнику видно, что ему немного неловко.

— Как Мерил? — спрашивает Солид, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

Хочется закурить, но в машине Кэмпбелл запретил, так что он просто нервно крутит в пальцах зажигалку, пытаясь отвлечься.

— В порядке, — кивает Рой. — Передавала тебе привет.

— Серьезно?

— Нет, — признается Кэмпбелл. — Передавала, что, цитирую, «врежет тебе за то, что оставил ее дожидаться спасательной группы, потому что срываться на очкарике она не собирается».

Смешок выходит из него на выдохе. Да, это уже больше похоже на правду.

Наверное, не стоит заводить этот разговор, но он не может удержаться:

— Нашли что-нибудь?

— Ничего нового.

— Кого-нибудь? — расплывчато спрашивает он.

— В плане? — переспрашивает Кэмпбелл. — А, ты про это. Нет, прости, тут тоже без новостей. В конце концов, это был REX, почти пятьсот тонн металла.

Солид внезапно страшно жалеет, что вообще спросил об этом. Ему тут же хочется свернуть тему, и он надеется, что по его молчанию Кэмпбелл это сообразит, но выходит ровно наоборот, полковник, судя по всему, снова хочет заполнить неловкую паузу.

— Никаких тайн, — говорит он. — Слушай, если бы там можно было хоть что-то соскрести, это бы собрали ищейки ЦРУ. Это все-таки передовая разработка.

— Это был мой друг.

— Я про REX, — неубедительно врет полковник.

— Мгм.

— Я предлагал организовать церемонию, — будто бы извиняясь, говорит он. — Но доктор Хантер отказалась хоронить пустой гроб.

— Мгм.

Ему становится тоскливо, хоть он и одобряет решение Наоми.

— Но если хочешь, я…

— Рой, — устало перебивает его Солид. — Пожалуйста, заткнись.

Пару секунд полковник выглядит так, будто сейчас его отчитает, но потом то ли соображает, что никакую субординацию Снейк уже не обязан соблюдать, то ли просто решает его пожалеть.

В тишине, наконец-то, удается перевести дух.

Он клюет носом, расслабившись в теплом салоне, и не сразу соображает, что дорога совсем не та.

— Ты поворот пропустил? — спрашивает он, обернувшись к Кэмпбеллу.

— Нет.

— Мы не в ту сторону едем.

— В ту.

Его внезапно посещает ужасное подозрение, но он успокаивает себя тем, что наверняка полковник действительно не туда свернул, но слишком упрям, чтобы признаваться. Пока они не проезжают указатель с расстоянием до Анкориджа.

— Рой, —- с легкой угрозой в голосе говорит он.

— Ты мне еще благодарен будешь потом, — весомо говорит Кэмпбелл, сворачивая перед пригородом на стоянку, где уже стоят несколько таких же черных машин с номерными знаками из одних цифр.

_ Твою же мать _ .

— Рой, — еще раз, теперь с нажимом повторяет он и возмущенно разворачивается к нему целиком. — Какого черта?

За низкой оградкой кладбища он видит человек десять, собравшихся на церемонию. У него начинает нестерпимо болеть голова.

— Я бы позвонил предупредить, —- говорит полковник. — Но у тебя нет телефона.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что его нет именно поэтому?

— Брось, Дейв. Ты бы себе никогда не простил, если бы пропустил похороны, потому что просто не знал о них.

— Я знал.

— Что?

— Зачем еще я, по-твоему, сегодня поехал в люди? — он повышает голос, и Кэмпбелл озадаченно замолкает.

— Меня уже тошнит от того, что все вокруг считают, что им лучше знать, как решать за меня, — устало говорит Солид, откидываясь на сиденье и потирая переносицу.

— Мы в любом случае уже здесь, — разводит руками полковник. — Так что пошли.

— Никуда я не пойду.

— Снейк, — строго говорит Кэмпбелл, очевидно, уставший от его непослушания. — Прояви немного уважения.

Солид смотрит на него исподлобья, чувствуя себя полным дураком. Он, конечно, мог бы уйти пешком. Из чистого упрямства. Но действительно, какой в этом смысл, если они уже приехали.

Он раздраженно выдыхает и выходит наружу, в сердцах хлопая дверью.

Зря — звук в морозном воздухе разносится отлично, так что практически все сразу оборачиваются на них.

Просто, блядь, замечательно.

Он узнает пару лиц из центрального управления разведки, нескольких человек из администрации ФОКХСХАУНДа. Его, зато, очевидно узнают все. Разглядывая их одинаковые черные пальто, Солид внезапно только сейчас понимает, что одет в рабочее — потертые джинсы, несколько слоев рубашек, засаленная на локтях куртка, дурацкая шапка из старой балаклавы. В конце концов, он просто выехал в Тайонк по делам, он не собирался присутствовать ни на каких похоронах. Он опять поворачивается к Кэмпбеллу, сверля его взглядом, но тот уже широким шагом идет к основным собравшимся вокруг могилы, на ходу пожимая кому-то руку.

Солид запоздало понимает, зачем он был в парадном кителе.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Рой.

Желание развернуться и все-таки уйти пешком становится просто непреодолимым, но он, стиснув зубы, следует за полковником — но не подходит ближе, находит себе место как можно дальше от всех остальных, под деревьями у самой границы кладбища, где все видно, как на ладони, закуривает.

Когда кто-то отделяется от черного пятна людей и направляется к нему, он ожидает короткий неловкий разговор, но все оказывается еще хуже.

— Дэвид, — говорит Надин. — Не ожидала тебя увидеть.

У нее усталое лицо, судя по выражению которого, происходящее здесь утомляет ее не меньше, чем его самого.

— Угостишь?

Солид протягивает ей пачку и поджигает для нее сигарету. Она затягивается с видимым облегчением.

— Я думал, ты бросила, — говорит он в неуклюжей попытке поддержать разговор, потому что молчание кажется неловким.

— Плохие привычки с тобой навсегда, — пожимает плечами Надин.

Он пытается не задумываться, подразумевается ли в этой фразе что-то, кроме курева.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он из вежливости.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Я знала, что рано или поздно так и будет. Работа у вас не сахар.

Они молча курят.

— Вообще это все бессмыслица какая-то. Забрали очки и жетоны, больше ничего не тронуто. Значит, это было что-то личное?

Да, он читал отчет коронера.

— Может быть, — пожимает он плечами.

— Хотя меня скорее интересует, — снова говорит Надин. — Почему именно сейчас? Я бы поняла в девяностых, но почему сейчас? Он же отошел от дел.

Солид вздыхает.

— Отойти от дел не очень получится, — честно признается он. — Срока давности здесь нет.

Надин кивает.

— Ты хороший парень, Дэвид, — говорит она, с сожалением рассматривая его. — Надеюсь, тебе удастся избежать такой судьбы.

Он бы усмехнулся, но это будет выглядеть грубовато, так что он просто кивает. Они снова замолкают, докуривая.

— Когда вы в последний раз виделись? — внезапно спрашивает Надин, не глядя на него, и Солида пробивает холодный пот.

Она знает.

Да нет, не может быть, чтобы она знала.

Зачем тогда спрашивает?

Элементарная человеческая вежливость.

Она точно знает.

— Вроде, в конце года. Наверное, в начале декабря.

Что за жалкое беспомощное вранье. Как будто бы она, даже зная его настолько немного, поверит, что он не помнит какую-то дату.

В голове лихорадочно крутятся мысли — даже если она и знает, какая разница? Они уже были в разводе. Потом быстро подсчитывает в голове, сравнивая даты: нет, одно время еще не были. Черт, проклятье. Наверное, стоит что-то сказать, достаточно ясное, чтобы это смог уловить тот, кто в курсе ситуации, и достаточно размытое, чтобы сойти за дежурную вежливость в случае обратного.

Только если она действительно не в курсе, то вряд ли можно подобрать момент хуже, чем сообщить вдове на похоронах, что спал с ее мужем. Бывшим мужем, поправляет он себя мысленно, но лучше от этого не становится, все так же хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

— Дэвид, — спрашивает Надин, подозрительно глядя на его лицо. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, — выдавливает он из себя. — Голова разболелась.

— Ладно, — вздыхает она. — Оставлю тебя в покое.

— Прости.

— Все в порядке.

Надин тушит сигарету в снегу и кивает ему на прощание. Когда она уходит, становится немного легче, но от нервов приходится закуривать следующую, едва потушив окурок.

— Разве не забавно, — говорит голос у него над ухом. — Что среди всего этого сборища я единственный, кто действительно мог бы рассказать что-то, соответствующее действительности?

Солид даже не задумывается, действует на рефлексах — вначале вслепую выкидывает руку в сторону, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в чужое плечо, только потом разворачивается.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— От тебя? — Оцелот фыркает. — Поумерь самомнение. Если бы мне от тебя было что-то нужно, оно бы у меня уже было.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

— А что по-твоему люди делают на похоронах, гений?

— Я спрашиваю, что ты делаешь  _ на этих _ похоронах.

— Уж поверь, быть здесь у меня причин побольше, чем у тебя.

— Это какие же?

Оцелот хмыкает и не отвечает, разглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Как раз по тебе неясно, что ты тут забыл.

Солид нахмуривается, мысленно проклиная еще раз и себя, и Роя, и свой внешний вид. Оцелот, в отличие от него, действительно весь в черном — строгий костюм, водолазка с высоким горлом, черный кожаный плащ, на нем даже узкие черные очки. Солиду внезапно снова становится неловко.

— Я не знал.

— Не знал, что его будут хоронить?

— Кэмпбелл меня привез.

Зачем он это ему говорит, боже мой.

— Ха! Что, опять тебя привели на поводке туда, куда нужно было другим?

— Еще раз дернешься, я тебе шею сверну.

— Не думаю.

— И почему ты так уверен?

— Такого приказа ты не получал.

Ощущается как пощечина. Солид сжимает зубы так, что по челюсти проходятся желваки.

— Что же ты, — говорит Оцелот. — Собираешься устроить драку на похоронах? Подвести своего обожаемого мастера еще один разок напоследок?

Еще одна пощечина. Он тратит пару секунд, чтобы стрельнуть глазами по сторонам — Кэмпбелл слишком далеко, вся црушная свара собралась вокруг него, пока он говорит речь. Да и какая разница, ни один из этих людей не сможет перехватить Оцелота, даже учитывая, что большая часть из них точно вооружена.  _ Особенно _ учитывая это.

— Хорошо, что ты сам догадался, — откровенно забавляясь, говорит Оцелот, будто бы читая его мысли по направлению взгляда. — А теперь убери руки.

Солид еще крепче сжимает ладонь на его плече, и Оцелот морщится, будто бы он задевает рану.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я здесь один? — говорит он спокойно. — Одна моя команда, и флаг на гробу украсят мозги кого-нибудь из присутствующих. Я даже разрешу тебе выбрать кандидатуру.

— Блеф.

— Хочешь проверить?

Нет, этого ему совсем не хочется. Он еще раз оценивает взглядом расстояние и прикидывает в голове варианты, пытается рассчитать возможную точку размещения снайпера — если Оцелот все-таки не врет. Потом с досадой разжимает пальцы и отпускает чужое плечо.

— Жаль, — с досадой говорит Оцелот. — Это ты зря отказался. Миллеру бы понравилось.

— Что?

— Это все — полная скука. Особенно когда видел, как уходили в море и огонь. О, ты бы видел его на фоне кострищ в восемьдесят четвертом, когда мы делали из них алмазы.

— Ты окончательно сбрендил, — выносит свой вердикт Солид.

Оцелот смеется.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он.

— С этого кладбища ты не выйдешь, — спокойно предупреждает его Солид.

— Да? И кто же меня остановит?

— Я об этом позабочусь.

Оцелот снова насмешливо фыркает.

— Не надорвись, —- говорит он и покровительственно хлопает его по плечу.

Солид мгновенно перехватывает руку, выворачивает запястье. Оцелот морщится.

— Быстро же ты успел. — Снейк внезапно соображает, что это правая рука, и что она уже на месте.

— А, ты про это? — Оцелот высвобождает запястье из его хватки и выставляет перед собой ладонь, будто бы оценивающе ее рассматривая. — Нравится? Дурацкий ниндзя даже не знал, какую делает мне услугу.

— Поосторожнее о Фоксе.

— Ха! Вот уж кого невозможно было уложить в могилу, так это его. Но тебе это, конечно же, удалось.

Очередная пощечина. Солид даже не спорит — нет ни сил, ни желания. Все равно Оцелот прав.

Они на мгновение замолкают. Ветер доносит до них обрывки речи Кэмпбелла — ценный сотрудник, талантливый учитель, хороший друг, еще какие-то заезженные фразы, от которых сводит скулы.

— Что он несет, — недовольно морщится Оцелот.

— Иди поправь.

— Нет ничего бессмысленнее речей на похоронах. Сказать что-то можно только живым.

— Что, есть совет?

— Для тебя да, — насмешливо говорит Оцелот. — Если выдастся шанс умереть, не упусти его. Иначе будешь жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Миллеру было как раз столько, сколько тебе, когда он упустил свой, и посмотри, куда это его привело.

— Ты что, действительно его знал? — подозрительно спрашивает Солид.

Оцелот не снисходит до ответа.

— Ты хотел услышать совет.

— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ты же ничего не умеешь, кроме того, что слушаться. Послушаешь хоть раз того, кто что-то знает. Мы же с тобой почти что братья по оружию.

— У нас с тобой нет ничего общего.

Оцелот снова неприятно смеется, краем глаза Солид видит, как он поднимает руку и отирает кровь из-под носа, кривится. Что, черт возьми, происходит.

Потом он говорит, куда спокойнее:

— Что может сблизить тебя с человеком сильнее, чем отнятая жизнь? Но ты это и без меня знаешь, ты же ведь такой же убийца, как и я.

Солид сглатывает и это оскорбление, потому что он опять прав.

— Что, никакой реакции? Все-таки Миллер отлично тебя выдрессировал, точно, как там сказал Кэмпбелл?  _ Талантливый учитель _ ?

— Ни черта ты о нем не знаешь, — огрызается Солид.

Насмешка на лице Оцелота выглядит настолько снисходительной, что ему снова хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он даже не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько неуместно, настолько не в своей тарелке.

_ Черт бы тебя побрал, Рой _ .

— Я? — откровенно развлекаясь, переспрашивает Оцелот. — А ты, я так понимаю, считаешь, что что-то знаешь?

Солид не отвечает ему, снова закуривает, лишь бы чем-то занять пальцы.

Он просовывает что-то ему в карман — Солид уверен, что, если бы Оцелот захотел, он бы даже не почувствовал его прикосновения. Он тут же сует руку в куртку, ощупывая гладкую металлическую кромку, выуживает цепочку с жетонами наружу, бессмысленно разглядывая их.

— Как раз для тебя, — говорит ему буквально в самое ухо Оцелот. — Вряд ли есть что-то более бесполезное. Очки хотя бы действительно ему принадлежали.

Солид отмечает его слова будто на фоне, отстраненно проводя подушечкой по выгравированным буквам на жетоне.

— А это даже не его имя. — В голосе Оцелота снова появляется насмешка. — Но я думаю, ты уже и сам догадался.

В голове почему-то только сейчас всплывают слова Надин —  _ забрали очки и жетоны, больше ничего не тронуто, _ — и его будто окатывает холодной водой.

Он оборачивается мгновенно.

Оцелота, конечно же, уже нет.

  
  



End file.
